


The Baddest Girl in School

by CalciumJace



Category: Tanjong Katong Girls' School
Genre: Bondage, Coming of Age, Dom/sub, F/F, girlxgirl, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalciumJace/pseuds/CalciumJace
Summary: The goddess just stood there at the corner.She was part of the crowd, and yet she wasn't.Ashley, the baddest girl in school, was hooked.By the little vines of a wallflower.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coming-of-age story set in a school near the equator between a dom who doesn't want to admit that she's one and a sub who doesn't know that she's one.
> 
> Some of the scenes are a little steamy and risqué (please don't judge me :P this is actually the first story of this kind I'm writing), so please enjoy!
> 
> I'll try to upload a new chapter every week (most likely on Fridays)
> 
> Dedicated to ArielxAshley and the whole Hallowe'en/Christmas party gang :))

**Ashley**

Ariel was, quite frankly, the straightest (and hottest) girl she had ever seen.

The thoughts, such dirty, dirty thoughts, that ran through her head every time she saw _her_ clad in their green uniform. She hated the way the ugly pinafore clung to her own blouse, but damn,  _she_  pulled it off. Somehow.

No one could have possibly expected the effect Ariel had on her. Not even herself. From the first day, damn, she felt a bolt of heat sizzle right through her core when she looked upon  _her_.

_**A year ago** _

It was recess. She stalked out of class, making sure to display that while she was physically tough, she was definitely mentally tougher. She stumbled over something  _(seriously?)_  just as she entered the canteen and cursed under her breath. Then she saw  _her_.

Like a goddess among mortals, that  _girl_  stood out. Somehow, the silly pinafore that clung to herself in all the wrong ways clung to  _her_  in all the  _right_  ways. 

Awestruck, she felt herself move towards her, the same way moths were drawn to a flame. But, no flame could compare to Ariel. She was, quite literally, a raging bonfire by a moth's standards.

And she was the unlucky moth.

She was almost next to  _her_  when Adelyn, her best friend, grabbed her arm and shook her violently. 

"Are you alright?" She looked puzzled.

"What," she snapped, "do you want?"

"You looked, sort of, well, lost. Also, your pupils are dilated. Are you  _lusting_  after somebody, you big, bad girl?" Adelyn chuckled.

Damn, she was observant. Despite the fact that she was an awesome friend, this was really bad timing. Then, Adelyn gasped, "No way."

"No way  _what_?" She hissed.

"You  _want_  Ariel?" Adelyn gaped at her. "Se-rious-ly?"

"What? No... what are you talking about? Shut the... up. Just... shut it, ok?" Her voice had to have risen three octaves. She mentally cursed Adelyn to hell. 

For goodness' sake,  _leave_!


	2. Making a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one whole year of creepy stalking (and snide comments from Adelyn). 
> 
> Ashley decides that it's time to declare her intentions. 
> 
> Wait... intentions?

**Ariel**

She was trapped.

She had felt that  _presence_ for almost a year now. 

It always felt like a searing gaze, a pair of red-hot spots burnt into her back when she was in class. She always tried to turn around as quickly as she could, but never - she never managed to find who it was, although she always managed to catch Adelyn smirking.  _But at who?_

Until today. 

To anyone looking into the empty classroom of 1TK3, it would have been a bizarre scene right out of an otome game or an anime series. 

Ashley Neo. Kabedon-ing Ariel Lee. 

Perhaps  _trapped_ was the wrong word. She simply felt pinned down under the weight of Ashley's stare. 

Ariel let out an involuntary gasp as Ashley somehow came _even_ closer. She could smell her breath now - a potent combination of apples and cinnamon. 

How did she get into this _situation_? She was... nobody and Ashley was  _that girl_. She was the One among the popular crowd who stood up against the bullies, but never bullied any one. She was practically the enforcer of the status quo. How on earth did one of the scariest girls in school end up with an arm next to her head? Did she insult any of the popular ones? Could it have been a sneer? A glare? A smirk? But... she had never even given half a thought to anyone among the elite! 

As her head spun with wild thoughts, she felt Ashley's head coming ever closer... 

Until Ashley's lips was right beside her ear. 

"I... want you." 


	3. A Feeling of Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley leaves Ariel to sort through her feelings as she tries to process what just happened...

**Ashley**

She watched as the girl below her whispered, "Wha...what?"

It suddenly occurred to her how much smaller Ariel seemed compared to herself, when in reality they were almost the same time. 

 _She almost seems to be shrinking into the wall._ Ashley thought with a smirk. The thought of how much _fun_ they could have made her positively giddy with joy. And quite a bit of lust, but she would _never_ admit that. 

Ariel, seeing the smirk on her face, stammered, "Why... would you...  _want_ me?" 

Oh, she would have laughed out loud, if not for the fact that she had planned this to be as quick and intense as possible. Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ariel Lee, I just wanted to tell you that you've managed to catch my eye this year." With this, she noted a faint, but growing, splotch of red on Ariel's cheeks.  _So cute._

Ariel, the delicate girl she was, shuddered. "Ho...how? I'm nobody and — you're so popular! Is this a prank? Please don't... please don't hurt me." 

 _Hurt you?_ Ashley could have died of laughter. "No, I am completely serious. Now, if you want to stop wasting my time, just give me consent for me to date you and we can go. Especially before the rest of the class returns after recess."

Ariel looked thoughtful, "So, have you been the one who has been staring at me the whole year?" 

But Ashley had disappeared, as quickly as she had first pinned Ariel against the wall. 

_**An Hour Later** _

**Ariel**

She could have sworn that Ashley had looked at her with... something in her eyes. That for the past hour, she had been stalking her.  _But that's not right._ Stalking wasn't the right word - more like  _hovering_ around her. Ashley, for lack of a better word, was becoming _territorial_. 

Perhaps it was the subtle change in the dynamics among the popular ones. Perhaps it was the death glares Ashley was giving whenever someone so much as laid an eye on Ariel. She didn't know. Or _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , it could have been how Ashley had  "laid claim" to Ariel and almost gotten into a fight with one of the school gays. 

Ariel felt she wasn't gay enough. Especially for returning the affections of someone as intense as Ashley. "Not that that would stop Ashley from chasing after me", she muttered to herself. 

And worst of all, Adelyn was screwing around with Ashley again. Ariel looked over to the other end of the classroom and spotted Adelyn and Ashley in an extremely heated, yet silent, argument.  _Stop baiting her_ _,_ Ariel moaned mentally as she noticed their Mathematics teacher looking curiously at the pair whose heads were practically banging against each other as they whispered furiously.  

 _It's going to be a long day._  


	4. Fractions Look Threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathematics sometimes seems to last way longer than its supposed to be...

_**Two Months Later** _

**Ashley**

_New year, new me!_

She was in a very sour mood. Since Secondary One, students had been assigned a seat partner, and they were expected to attend all lessons together. Despite her vehement protests, the form teacher of 2TK4 refused to let Ariel sit next to her and the whole class was in hysterics by the time she gave up arguing with the form teacher. 

It was now Mathematics lesson, and Ariel's partner still refused to switch places with her secretly. "It's just for one period only!" she had begged. A curt "no" was her only reply. 

Now, Ashley was stuck rationalising surds (or whatever they were called). Those fractions were  _so_ annoying!  _How do you bring that square root up again?_

All of a sudden, she noticed Ariel scribbling furiously on a small piece of paper, before passing it to the person beside her.  _Passing notes? Seriously?_  

Adelyn, who was sitting beside her, chuckled. "Still watching over your little... submissive, huh?" 

_Not now._

Ashley hissed back, "She is  _not_ my submissive." Adelyn just smirked and shook her head. "You've never seen the way she looks at you, have you?" 

_Oh._

Over the holidays, Ashley had invited Ariel over to her house multiple times, and Ariel had deflected or outright ignored those invitations multiple times. On the first day of Secondary Two, she had, for lack of a better word, lured Ariel over to an empty classroom and interrogated her. Then...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to ArielxAshley and the whole Hallowe'en/Christmas party gang :))


End file.
